Accidental Delight
by Willow Grace
Summary: Bella has finally giving up her V-card, and her mom makes her see a gynecologists for the first time. Everything’s fine until Dr. Cullen the new gynecologists gives her a accidental orgasm. One big Lemon. A/U and a lil ooc.


A/N: Another one shot Lemon!! I'm dedicating this one to my only other friend that enjoys Twilight Fanfic as much as I do ( Love ya Tasha! ). okay so maybe my only other friend that reads Twilight FanFics period. Lol. Also Nurse Jenny is actually my sister Jennifer. She is in school to be a nurse so I thought it would be best. She is in my Breath Me fic also, and yes she is that short lol gotta love her tho. I really hope you guyz like this one. I spent more time on it then my others. I have been looking for a B/C fic where C is a gynecologists, couldn't find one so I made my own.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight!

* * *

"The doctor will see you now." Nurse Jenny's voice broke into my thoughts. I looked down at the magazine in my lap, closed it, and replaced it to the table in front of my chair. I looked around, ascertaining that I am the last appointment of the day. "Great." I hope she did not notice the sarcasm in my voice.

Once in the room, the nurse took no time in telling me to get undress and leaving me to do so. I looked around the room and decided I hated it. The bright yellow wallpaper was giving me a headache. Can wallpaper give you a headache? Probably not. Damn nerves were driving me nuts. I should have taken a Xanax before coming here. However, it would not have been a good idea to drive while under the influence.

I quickly undressed and put on the gown the nurse had given me. I shivered when my bare ass touched the cold metal of the examining table. Stupid backless hospital gowns. Weren't these things suppose to have some kind of mattress on them? Well I guess they would be easier to clean this way. I wanted to laugh at myself; you know you are nervous if you start babbling complaints in her head.

I heard a knock on the door; it opened without me giving a reply.

"Just need to check your vitals and such." Nurse Jenny seemed like a nice girl. She could not be more the twenty-two, and looked like she should still be ridding in a booster seat. She had to be 4'10 or something. She pulled out a blood pressure cuff and thermometer.

"Well everything looks good. Dr. Cullen will be in to see you in a minute Miss Swan; he's finishing up with his last patient now." I grumbled a reply.

I didn't mean to be rude. However, this is the last place that I wanted to be. I blamed my mother. When I was younger, around the age of thirteen my mom finally got the nerve to give me the sex talk. However, her way had nothing to do with talking. She made me sit threw two hours of soft porn. I swore I would be scared for life. She only asked me one favor. Come to her when I started having sex, and that was why I was here. I finally gave it away to my best friend Jacob. We were both virgins, and on my eighteenth birthday, I told him that I wanted to loss my virginity to some one I trusted and loved. I did not know what the future held. Moreover, I did not want to regret whom I gave it to, and he felt the same. Therefore, that night we gave ourselves to each other. We were only friends and still our. Would it be sick if I said I loved him like a brother?

My mother was the first person I told, more to the fact, she was also my best friend not even five minutes later she was on the phone making a doctors appointment with the local gynecologist. They say you should start getting pap smears on yearly bases when you start you menstrual. However, I talked mom into letting me wait until I started having sex. She understood. Well ok, so I played it mostly on asking her if she really wanted an old man probably in his fifties looking at her eleven year old daughter's private parts. So she agreed.

I was pulled out of my thoughts be light tapping at the door.

"Come in." I stared at the door waiting to see 'said fifty year old'. _Oh. My. God. Literally, this man was a freaking god. _He looked to be in his late twenties to early thirties with light carefully styled golden hair. He stood behind the door, smiling, with beautiful sparkling hazel eyes, from what I could tell, his white lab coat covered a toned, lightly muscular physique. I was dumbstruck.

"Miss Swan, are you alright?" He smirked coming away from the door. Then it hit me. He was the gynecologists. I felt the tingles in the lower pit of my stomach. I knew I was getting wet at just the thought of him touching me. I clinched my thighs together trying to hold off the floodgates.

"Miss Swan?" He asked again, I could hear the smugness in his voice. He knew how he was affecting me.

"Uh, hot, I… I mean fine. I'm fine." Smooth Bella, very smooth. He coughed back a laugh.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous about male gynecologists, and this is kinda my first time getting a Pap." I tried to cover, which was not a total lie. This was my first time, and I was nervous, but I was stuttering like a fool at the fact that this man was going to have his hands between my legs in no more then maybe twenty minutes.

"That's understandable. But there's no need to be nervous, I can be a very gentle person." So does that mean he can be rough too? I guess this might not be so bad after all. He seems nice enough, and truthfully, I'd have him between my legs over a fifty year old grandpa any day.

"The first thing I'm going to do is check your breasts for any tumors or lumps. If I'm squeezing too hard, or hurting you in any way, just tell me." I took a steady breath, trying to calm my nerves as much as I could. He laid down the file he had in his hand on the counter by the so-called bed. He came towards me and stopped when he was standing right between my legs. I could feel his hot breath on my neck as he leaned over me. His hands went to the ribbon that tied behind my neck. I gasped slightly as his cold fingers brushed my heated skin. I hissed through clenched teeth when my breast were hit with cold hear, my nipples almost betraying my arousal. He looked at them, and then he looked at me. My god I swear you could die form embarrassment. The awkwardness of the situation was going to permitly dye my cheeks red.

"Would you like me to turn up the thermostat? It is rather chilly in here." I shook my head.

"That's fine, doctor. I feel fine." It was all I could to do to keep my voice from shaking. I could have died on that table. I was hoping—silently pleading--for my nipples to return to normal. Dr. Cullen nodded. With a business-like air, he palmed my left breast, kneading it, looking for lumps. I savored the feeling and tried to keep my breathing even, as he applied the same attention to my right breast.

"Would you lie down for me Miss Swan?" His voice seemed rougher. Was I affecting him, as he was me?

"Bella, call me Bella." I bit my lower lip as I lay back on the coat, feeling goose bumps when my bareback touch the cold metal. I pulled the gown back up, trying to cover my exposed breasts.

I watched as Dr. Cullen pulled the chair in between my lags. I bit back a moan when I felt him hands on my upper thighs.

"Just scoot to the edge of the table for me." I did as I was told and watched as he pulled out the stirrups and placed my feet in them. I looked up when I heard him chuckle.

"You're going to have to spread your legs for me Miss Swan." I blushed when I noticed that I had my legs clenched together.

"Relax Bella." He placed his hands on each of my ankles. Slowing dragging them up to where my knees were together. "I won't bite." I let out a sigh that sounded more like a moan when he spread my legs apart.

"There you go." I wanted to groan when he placed his hands back on my upper thighs. I swear that if I knew any better, I would say he was teasing me on purpose.

Oh my gods! I scrunched my eyes close and fist my hands trying not to moan out as I felt his burning hands trailing further up my thighs. Dragging my gown with it. I was getting extremely turned on, without him even trying.

I heard what sounded like a cross between a growl and a moan come from Dr. Cullen when he finally looked at my bear pussy.

Holy shit. Please do not tell me he can see my arousal. Please don't let me be wet. Not here. Not now. Anywhere else, but not here!

I heard him clear his throat and slip on a latex glove. I tried with all my might to relax. His gloved fingers gently prodded around the entrance to my vagina. I stared at the ceiling, counting to one hundred.

"Oh." I moaned when I felt him enter. His finger slowly going deeper. Is this how its suppose to be?

I heard his breath catch but he didn't stop. I tried with everything I had not to jerk forward so I could force more of him in me. Once he added another finger and started to probe around I knew I wasn't going to be able to hold off. Just the thought of him giving me an accidental orgasm brought me closer to the edge.

When my body started to shudder and rock, I felt him bring his fingers all the way out and thrusting them all the way back in, and that was my undoing.

"Oh, god!" My hands went to the side of the coat to hang on while I thrust myself on his amazing fingers.

After I calmed down my breathing, I still kept my eyes close. Silently preying he would just leave the room and forget about the exam and maybe I could forget I just orgasm while my doctor's fingers were in my pussy. I could still feel him inside me. Not moving or probing, just there. I could also faintly hear his ragged breaths, almost in sync with mine.

"I'm so sorry Miss Swan." I bit my lip to keep myself from moaning in disappointment as he removed his fingers.

I finally gathered enough courage to open my eyes and look at him. Only to notice a horrified look on his face. I suddenly felt guilty. He was blaming him self, when it was just as much my fault as it was his.

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you Dr. Cullen; it is just as much my fault. Please don't blame your self, I really didn't mind. I mean, I just-" I cut myself off before I could further embarrass myself.

"Do you want me to continue?" I was confused by what he meant until I felt his bare fingers skimming up and down my slit. When did he take off the glove?

"You don't seem to be trying to stop me. Do you want me to stop?" I shook my head. "What do you want, then?"

"I want," I gasped out. His finger continued it's lazily motion around my clit. I thought I was going to explode.

"Tell me what you want, Isabella." All I could do was moan louder as he slipped one of his fingers inside me. Using his thumb to rub my clit.

"Do you want me to fuck you, here in this room?" He growled.

I must have given him some kind of sign that that's exactly what I wanted. I groaned as his fingers left my pussy, and sighed when I heard the faint sound of a zipper ascending. I didn't even hear the pants hit the grown before I felt him as my entrance once again. I could hear a ripping sound and looked over to notice my gown shreds on the floor.

"Ahh, oh god." I moaned in not only pleasure but also pain. He was defiantly bigger then Jake, and that was just the head of him.

"Shh. It's okay. Oh shit." I could hear the strain in his breathless voice. I felt his hand cover my mouth. I did not understand why, until he thrust all the way into me. Causing me to scream out. He was laying on me now. His hand still on my mouth as I tried not to cry from the sudden pain. I could feel my eyes burn with unshed tears. I could tell it was taking a lot for him to stay still inside me. I was happy for it thought. I don't think it hurt this much last time. However, I would not give this up for the world. I could feel his hot breath on my neck as he whispered in me ear. "Fuck Bella…never felt anything so good…..so tight" His voice was rough and held some kind of pain. I could tell he was trying to hold himself back, and that was the last thing I wanted. He slowly removed his hand from my mouth and put both of them under me, hanging on to my shoulders from behind. I moved back a little, causing him to hiss from the friction. Once I was sure it wouldn't hurt I started rocker back and forth. As much as I could, being he was still lying on top of me. I took my feet out of the sternums so I could wrap me legs around him. Using my feet, I tried to push him further into me. He lifted his head from my neck and made eye contact with me. I could feel his ass clenching as he slowly thrust forward. Like he was testing the waters. I could not help but moan out as he pulled all the way out, only the head of his cock left inside of me.

His hips shot forward, using his hands that were still clinching my shoulders, he pushed me into him, going into me as far as he could. My hands went to his back. I knew I had to be drawing blood with how tightly I was hanging onto him. With every thrust, his grunting and my moaning became louder. I could tell he was getting closer. His thrusts were becoming wild. I wasn't far behind him. I felt his right hand slid down my body, only to stop when his thumb touched my clit, and that was my undoing.

"Oh fuck! Don't….stop….please…god!" I felt my muscles contract around him as I came.

"Shit!" His head went to my shoulder as he buried himself all the way in me I felt him biting my neck hard enough to break the skin, he shuddered as he spilled into me. A muffled groan came out of his mouth as he pumped into me a few more times.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I laid there trying to catch my breath while drowning my self in the blissful afterglow. I looked at the man above me. I didn't want this to end. I knew damn well that, that was the best orgasm I would ever have. I didn't have much to go on as is. It would take forever to find another "orgasmic high" like this.

"You know Miss Swan; I think were going to have to run another test?" Dr Cullen smirked. We both gowned in loss as he pulled out of me. I watched as he slowly pulled his boxers and pants up at the same time. Giving me my last chance to view his manhood. I'm surprised it fit at all. He chuckled once and smirked again when he caught me looking. In addition, after everything we just did. I still could not help but blush.

"Why don't you come back in on Wednesday, say, around 11?" He asked while handing me back my paper-thin ass crack nightgown. He wanted to see me again? I gave him what I could only assume a confused look, and nodded.

"Maybe afterwards I can take you to lunch. I am going to let you know now Miss Swan, that I do not do this kind of thing. Never have and, I can't really say never will, because I _**will** _be seeing you on Wednesday." He leaned over me and kissed my forehead making my stomach flutter. Giving me one last look, he left the home. Once I heard the door shut, I let me head fall back with a thump.

"Wow."

After finally getting my legs to move again, I got dressed, throwing my torn nightgown in the hazards bend. I didn't think it would be a good idea for someone to find it.

I left the room, got my appointment card for Wednesday and headed to my truck. When I reached into my purse to put my card away I found a Note from Carlisle.

_See you soon. Call my cell if you ever need a private check up._

_937-206-1533_

_- Carlisle_

Did I mention that I love pap smears.

* * *

A/N; So there it is. Please Review. I love knowing if people actually like my work or not, and again, reviews are like crake and I need my fix!!


End file.
